Currently, many websites providing application downloading services allow users to post information such as installation packages of applications, so as to save the staff of the websites from collecting installation packages. However, quite a few malicious hackers take advantage of this and post installation packages having malicious codes implanted therein to the websites. Once an installation package having malicious codes implanted therein is downloaded and installed by a terminal, the privacy of the terminal's owner is exposed to security risks.
When finding that malicious codes are implanted in an installed installation package of an application, a user can only download a legitimate installation package of the application again to re-install the application.